The present disclosure relates to techniques for restricting access to account information during communication between a computer system and a remote location.
Organizations often outsource non-core business activities. This helps reduce expenses and to maintain the focus on core business activities. However, it is often difficult to outsource activities that involve sensitive customer information, such as financial information or health-care information. This is because it is very hard for the organization that is outsourcing the activities to ensure that a third party has implemented appropriate safeguards to protect such sensitive customer information. Consequently, an organization is typically reluctant to outsource such activities because, in the wrong hands, the sensitive customer information may result in identity theft or violations of governmental regulations that protect privacy (such as the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act). Moreover, such violations may result in financial liability for the organization.